Life in 100 words
by Katidid
Summary: A collection of Twilight drabbles. They will mostly be J/B, but some E/B will be in here also.
1. Future

**This drabble is dedicated to my cousin…he's team Alice. : ) The prompt is future. And the disclaimer is that I still don't own anything.**

**Also, this is the start of my drabble fic! Each chapter will be a new drabble, each with a prompt that will be said at the top and also the name of the chapter. I'll post new chapters as soon as I finish the drabbles, so hope you like them!**

Alice can see the future. She can see the many possibilities of the future.

When she sees Edward proposing to Bella, she jumps for joy. She _knows_ this will happen.

And it does.

And when Bella's future disappears a couple times, even though she's in the room, she doesn't know what to think.

But she figures it out when she finds out about the werewolves, about Jacob.

And suddenly Edward and Bella's wedding isn't so permanent in her visions.

She sees white as much as a wedding. She doesn't know what to do, what to tell Edward.

Bella must decide.

**Leave a review? Please? : )**


	2. Hail

**Drabble! 100 words, prompt of hail. J/B cuteness! *giggles***

Bella hates hail.

It would be her luck that when she finally agreed to go on a camping trip with the rest of the tribe, it decides to hail.

She can hear Jacob's deep, rumbling laugh behind her; she curls into herself.

The sound of the hail hitting the tent makes her nervous and he knows it.

She jumps as his warm hands curl around her waist, pulling her back into his firm muscled, _warm_ chest.

His left hand finds hers, pulling it out to look at it. The simple ring on it makes her smile.

She still hates hail.

**Hee hee, I like it, how 'bout you? *grins***


	3. Longing

**Prompt: longing. Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Written: because Kay showed me prompt tables and I have no self control! : )**

I could tell you her favorite color's red, that she loves to read, and that she was born on the thirteenth. I could tell you that she's beautiful and that she's got her parent's eyes.

I could tell you that she's bashful and shy, that she's got the world on the tip of her fingers and doesn't realize it. I could tell you she's got me on the tips of her fingers.

I could tell you that she wants what's best for everyone else even if it isn't the best for her.

I could tell you that I love her.

***grins* What do you think? I like it, how 'bout you?**


	4. Seconds

**Drabble: 100 words. Prompt: Seconds. Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

He can feel the seconds ticking by. He can _feel_ them.

He's got an eternity of this. Of feeling the seconds tick my, never ending. He won't do anything foolish this time, won't try to kill himself. He brought this on down upon himself. He told her, "Go to him, Bella, go to him."

And she went. She went to her werewolf, her friend. He knows she'll have a normal life with him.

She'll be alive.

She'll have marriage, children, and a joy filled life on the reservation.

He can't give her that.

He can feel the seconds tick by.

**: ^ ) What do you think? Comments make my day!**


	5. Choices

**I've got another drabble! 100 words exactly this time. : ) The prompt for this one was choices.**

Choices. Live is made up of choices.

Everyone must live with their choices. Must live with the decisions they've made.

He's had over a hundred year of choices, of decisions, and he's lived with them. He knows he can't change them. He doesn't want to change them. He wants to live with the memories, the life they've given him.

But as Edward clutches her pale, cold, lifeless hand to his chest, he wonders if he's made his biggest mistake ever.

He wonders if he should have let her live out her life with Jacob. She would have been happy….and alive.

**Ooo, what do you think? : ) I'm getting additive to drabbles…all Kay's fault!**


	6. The sun is up, the sky is blue

**I'm proud of this one…. The prompt is: "The sun is up, the sky is blue. It's beautiful and so are you," Do I really have to tell you I don't own this again? *sighs* I don't own anything….**

I sigh as soft lips caress my own. The breeze is soft, embracing my skin like a lazy hug in the warm summer air. The sound of the waves crashing against the beach is music to my ears, and the plaid blanket underneath me is warm and comforting. "The sun is up, the sky is blue. It's beautiful and so are you,"

I giggle, "Jake," My heart does flip flops in my chest, only he can do this to my heart.

His low rumbling laugh and another kiss is all I get in reply, but really, is there anything better?

**FLUFF! Isn't it cute? *puppy dog eyes* Tell me what you think! FLUFF! Fluff alert! *sighs* Is there anything better then J/B fluff? : )**


	7. Forgiveness

Forgiveness

He needs to be forgiven. This weight on his shoulders….he can't deal with it anymore.

He's strong, but not strong enough, not anymore. He though they would be happy but they aren't, they're not anywhere near happy.

He changed her, things were supposed to be good after that; they were supposed to fall more in love.

But they didn't. He hated himself for changing her; she hated seeing the anger and pity in his eyes every time he looked at her.

She knows he isn't mad at her, but at himself, but it doesn't help.

He _needs _to be forgiven.


	8. Embarrassed

Embarrassed

I can still remember the way her blush slowly crept up her cheeks. Slowly at first, only a light dusking of red, but it quickly spread up her face, becoming deeper and darker until her face was bright red with embarrassment.

It was….adorable the way she sputtered, and blushed, trying to deny it. We just laughed at her, at her embarrassment.

I can remember the way she blushed and tried to argue about it afterwards, but I can't remember what made her blush, what made her embarrassed in the first place. But I can remember the way it crept slowly…


End file.
